International Patent Publication No. WO 2009/106069 A1 discloses an optoelectronic semiconductor chip in which a first and a second electrical contact layer are arranged between the semiconductor layer sequence and the carrier substrate. In this case, the first and second electrical contact layers are insulated from one another by means of an electrically insulating layer. In the case of a semiconductor chip of this type, a mirror layer can adjoin the semiconductor layer sequence at a side facing the carrier substrate in order to deflect the radiation emitted by the active zone in the direction of the carrier substrate to a radiation coupling-out surface situated opposite the carrier substrate.
In the case of a semiconductor chip of this type, there may be the risk of moisture being transported from the edges of the semiconductor chip through the electrically insulating layer right into the region of the mirror layer, which would result in a degradation of the mirror layer and hence a reduction of the radiation efficiency.